general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn of Day Cult
Dawn of Day was a fictional cult on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. Background In 2012, Hank Archer moved to Berkeley, California after leaving the military life behind him where he started his reign as a cult leader for "Dawn of Day" and started going by the name "Shiloh". In Port Charles, Dawn of Day was initially presented as a volunteer group which he funds with the proceeds of his work as a life coach. He also wrote a book called Every Day is a New Dawn, a self-help book, he mentioned on how he was presumably saved by Drew Cain, and that caused him to make a change in his life. He is later revealed to be a sexual predator. During the initiation of his followers into his "trust", he brands the female followers and then he drugs them before he forces himself onto them. On July 11, 2019, it’s revealed that in his years of leading Dawn of Day, Shiloh targeted donors with deep pockets to make charitable donations to his cult and then he would skim cash off the top. He funnelled most of it into tax-free havens offshore, and then the rest went to payoffs. Shiloh had the beechers corners police department and some elected officials in his pocket. He liked having friends in high places. After Shiloh's crimes were exposed, Dawn of Day was most likely shut down and all of the corrupted members were arrested including Officer Billy Pryce. Storylines On September 26, 2018, a young girl named Daisy Kwan is hired at Charlie's pub by Julian Jerome where she meets Oscar Nero and they recognized each other from a "Dawn of Day" house. She also meets a bartender named Kristina Corinthos-Davis and ends up influencing her into joining "Dawn of Day" which appeared to be a self-help group that also does community outreach. Kristina agrees since she wants a new life after a break-up with her girlfriend Parker Forsyrth. Over the next few months, Kristina and Oscar both become members of "Dawn of Day" and Oscar decides to live at the "Dawn of Day" house since he is trying to get emancipated from his parents due to having the secret kept from him that he was dying of an inoperable Grade IV Glioblastoma. However, Oscar decided to drop the emancipation suit and undergo a clinical trial to try to get the tumor shrunk down. In November, Kristina's sister Sam McCall recieved an obituary about a man named Leland Powell who just recently passed away. Sam recognized that name since he was a man who Sam married under an assumed alias to swindle him out of his money in order to take care of her brother Danny McCall who had special needs. In December, Sam kept getting mysterious emails from someone using the alias "Linda Black" which was one of her old aliases. "Linda Black" claimed that she wanted to help Sam. On December 27, Jason Morgan meets a man named Hank Archer who mistook Jason for his identical twin brother, Andrew Cain. He claimed to have known Drew who was a Navy SEAL in the past while Hank was an independent military contractor who had a lot of overlap with the SEALs. Jason played a game of pool with Hank who was trying to get Drew's contact information but Jason decided to take Hank's contact information to Drew instead. After Jason left the Floating Rib, he stopped by the hospital and visited Drew before telling him about Hank. Drew automatically suspected that Jason didn't trust Hank and Jason confirmed it by telling Drew that Hank was a little too anxious to tell his story. On January 2, 2019, Drew decided to meet with Hank who told him that he saved his life by pulling him out of a jeep that was hit with an IED and was covering Hank during a firefight. Hank told Drew that after he saved his life he decided to clean up his act and he swore off of hard liquor and other bad influences. Eventually after a while, Hank thanked Drew for saving his life. Meanwhile, Kristina told Sam that she was moving out of her penthouse and into the "Dawn of Day" house. Sam and Jason were skeptical but they tried to keep an open mind, especially when Kristina brought up the leader of the "Dawn of Day" group named Shiloh. When Jason and Sam meet Kristina at the "Dawn of Day" house, they also meet Shiloh who turned out to be Drew's "buddy" Hank. When Jason accused him of lying, Kristina rushed to defend Shiloh who told Jason that Drew really did know him as Hank but he changed his name to Shiloh when he cleaned up his life and got his act together after Drew had saved his life. He also told Sam that when you change lives it is also helpful to change names too which made both Sam and Jason even more suspicious. Kristina thought Sam and Jason were being rude but Shiloh said that their questions were legitimate but eventually told them that their conversation would be better if it was picked up another time. He gave Jason a copy of his book he wrote before they left. On January 7, Jason and Sam were looking into Shiloh and "Dawn of Day" and they saw in the book that "Dawn of Day" was founded by a "D.H. Archer." Sam grew concerned when Jason told her that D.H. stood for "David Henry Archer" who just happened to be the son of Henry Archer, another one of Sam's "husbands." On January 10, Jason and Sam confronted Shiloh about his real name being David Henry Archer and while he confirmed that that was his birth name, he seemed to be a little surprised that Sam was married to his father. Shiloh claimed that he knew his dad was married to someone named "Cheryl Richards" but he had no idea that "Cheryl" was Sam. He also said that for a while he blamed and hated her for stealing his inheritance and had hit rock bottom but came to realize that he had to put the blame squarely where it belonged since he was responsible for his own actions. He later said that he eventually found work, became a military contractor and went to Afghanistan where he met Drew which eventually led to the day where Drew had saved his life which led to him cleaning up his act and starting Dawn of Day. They revealed to Shiloh that Sam had been receiving mysterious emails and that person claimed to want to help her but Shiloh denied having been involved. A week later, Shiloh held a seminar at the "Dawn of Day" house where Daisy manipulated Kristina into opening up about her most painful memory which was her toxic relationship with Kiefer Bauer. Sam managed to stop the whole thing when Kristina was in tears but Kristina claimed that she needed to feel that way so she could unburden herself and be more at peace. Sam later apologized before leaving. On January 28, Daisy took the blame for the mysterious emails Sam had been receiving and claimed that she just wanted to help her. Kristina felt betrayed since Daisy dug around in Sam's past and as a result, Shiloh sent Daisy away for a while so she could reflect and recommit herself to Dawn of Day. However, it was unclear whether Daisy was truly responsible or if Shiloh was behind the emails. Later on, Sam met with Jason and said they're gonna have to stage a break-up so she can go undercover in Dawn of Day and get Kristina out. On February 4, Sam opened up to Shiloh about her brother Danny who had special needs. Danny required a lot of special care which was why Sam ran those cons and she admitted that while she was not proud of that time in her life, she doesn't regret it since it worked and she was able to take care of him until he died from a virus outbreak. Shiloh said that in her own way she was suffering from a form of post traumatic stress and offered to help her. On February 11, Jason went to Beecher's Corners and met with Shiloh's right hand woman named Lorraine Miller who also went by Harmony. Harmony sang Shiloh's praises and gave Jason just enough information to satisfy his curiosity but not enough to give away what she and Shiloh would do at Dawn of Day. A police officer named Billy Pryce eventually came up and claimed that Jason's vehicle was parked in a handicapped spot and was going to have it impounded if Jason didn't move it. Harmony smoothed things over with Billy on Jason's behalf before Jason thanked her and left. That same evening, Drew decided to meet with Shiloh again and they got to talking about their time in Afghanistan. Drew told Shiloh that in 2012 when everyone thought he went AWOL, he was actually abducted and he went through the details of the convoluted conspiracy to turn Drew into Jason while the mastermind behind the conspiracy wanted the real Jason dead, however it was obvious that someone messed up since Jason is still alive. Drew also mentioned that there is a procedure that he could undergo to get his own memories back and lose Jason's but he was not going to since he would risk losing his own memories he had made since 2014. Shiloh was relieved but told Drew it was good that he had his priorities straight. After Drew left, it was revealed that Drew might be a huge threat to Shiloh if he ever remembered his past. On February 21, Harmony came to Port Charles to visit Shiloh and voiced her concerns about his new obsession with Sam. Shiloh assured her that as long as he kept Sam close to him that Jason would be distracted. On March 5, Daisy visited Sam and apologized for her supposed involvement in sending the emails and Sam forgave her. Daisy offered to help Sam clean up her penthouse and as she was cleaning, Sam noticed a tattoo on her lower back and said, "Sick ink." Daisy got extremely nervous and dodged Sam's questions about the tattoo before making her way out of the penthouse. On March 13, Harmony and Shiloh had finished attending a Dawn of Day rally and when they got back to the Dawn of Day house in Port Charles, Harmony revisited the topic of doing work in Port Charles. Shiloh reminded her that it's better that she remained in Beecher's Corners and eventually Shiloh asked if she heard from "her." Harmony grew a bit tense and nervous but said she was trying to look for her. Shiloh said if she found her then he would consider relocating her to Port Charles. On March 14, it was revealed that the mysterious woman known as "her" was elementary school teacher, Willow Tait. It was also revealed that Willow had once been a member of Dawn of Day. Meanwhile, Shiloh had offered to help Drew and his ex-girlfriend Dr. Kim Nero and offered support since their son Oscar was dying of an inoperable Grade IV Glioblastoma. On March 21, Willow initially decided to quit her job at PC Elementary because she felt like she had to get out of town but Shiloh found her. Willow was tense and creeped out when she saw him and wanted him to leave but he said that was not what he wanted. Shiloh reminded her that she made a promise to him and broke that promise but Willow said a promise made under duress is not a promise. Willow sent a panicked text to her boyfriend, Detective Harrison Chase before Shiloh assured her she would be welcomed back with open arms. As Shiloh softly intimidated her into moving back to Dawn of Day, Chase arrived and saw her shaking. Relationships |-|Members= * David Henry "Hank" Archer aka Shiloh & leader; 2012-19 (deceased) * Political Officials * Beechers Corners Police Department: ** Officer Billy Pryce member; pre-2014-19 ** Officer Rick Evans member; pre-2014-19 * Daisy Kwan member; pre-2018-19 * Sheri Anderson member; 2019 * Lorraine "Harmony" Miller right hand member; 2014-19 * Willow Tait member; 2014-17 * Oscar Nero member; 2018-19 (deceased) * Kristina Corinthos-Davis member; 2018-19 * Brad Cooper member; 2019 * Carol Lockhart member; pre-2014-19 * Douglas Miller member; 2014 (deceased) |-|Enemies= * Corinthos mob family * Quartermaine family * Sonny Corinthos * Jason Morgan * Carly Corinthos * Sam McCall * Michael Corinthos * Drew Cain * Franco Baldwin * Cameron Webber * Kim Nero * Julian Jerome * Harrison Chase * Jordan Ashford * Mac Scorpio * Laura Collins * Alexis Davis * Molly Lansing-Davis * Curtis Ashford * Diane Miller * Damian Spinelli * Lorraine "Harmony" Miller right hand member; 2014-19 * Willow Tait member; 2014-17 * Carol Lockhart member; pre-2014-19 * Kristina Corinthos-Davis member; 2018-19 * Olivia Quartermaine * Ned Quartermaine * Monica Quartermaine * Lucas Jones * Brad Cooper Category:Organization